The invention relates to a roof hatch for large capacity vehicles such as motor buses. The hatch includes an inner rectangular hatch frame, an outer rectangular hatch frame, a rectangular hatch cover, a sealing frame between the outer hatch frame and the hatch cover and means for mounting the hatch cover on the outer hatch frame.
Roof hatches of this kind have become known in various embodiments. They are used in the simplest embodiments for improved lighting of the vehicle, in an improved embodiment for the ventilation of the vehicle (DE-A-21 58 430) and in a further embodiment also as an emergency exit (DE-A-1 630 020). Each of the common roof hatches forms a modular construction unit that does not allow any modifications.